


【HPSS】救赎

by Becauselove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becauselove/pseuds/Becauselove
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 14





	【HPSS】救赎

※教授视角是加黑，哈利的是没加黑的

※文笔依旧渣渣

※人物ooc预警

※意识流产物 

我救下了他。

在他把记忆给我之后，我看着他血流不止的伤口，我感到害怕、不舍还有深深的，快把我埋没的后悔。

他说的没错，格兰芬多都是肌肉快过脑子的生物。我当时什么都没想一把抱住了他，冲回了霍格沃兹。

他太轻了，过分地轻，完全没有一个成年人该有的正常体重，大概只剩下骨骼的重量了。仅仅几个月，他就瘦了这么多……

我不敢看他。我怕我一旦注视了子夜，我会停下，会抱着他哭，这样会错过他的救治时间的。我不允许这种事情发生！

我找到庞弗雷夫人的时候，她很诧异。我不清楚到底是因为我狰狞的模样还是他濒死的样子。“救救他!求求您了，夫人!”我的声音前所未有的尖锐。

在确定他的安危后，我去了校长室——他现今的办公室。在那儿，我用了冥想盆看了他的记忆。

我很懊悔。为什么我当时没有相信他？那句懦夫对他造成的伤害是不是很大——在他爱上我之后？是的，他爱着我。并非爱着我母亲或者说他曾经爱着我母亲。

原来……他没骗我。

在他杀死邓布利多前一天时，我去地窖问他。他爱我还是爱我母亲，他说是我。可是他那漫不经心的态度让我不相信他的说辞，我摔门离开了，留下了他。我不愿去想象他那时的表情，反正不会是什么好脸色。

他什么时候有露出过好脸色？我无声地笑了笑。有，我见过。现在我想起来都会格外珍惜那一天他的笑颜，毕竟一个你无法想象一个整日不苟言笑的人笑起来也能这么好看。

我坐在了还算完整的阶梯，身旁全是瓦片和墙壁的碎片。空气中漂浮的灰尘，遮住了我的视线，看到的东西全是朦胧的。

“哈利，振作起来。”是邓布利多的声音。我抬起头看向了已经变成画像的白巫师，有什么东西顺着脸颊流了下来。“校长…”我有好多事情想和这位我尊敬的老者说，可是却不知道从那件开始说起。

“哈利，你爱着他对吗？”我点了点头，顺着脸颊流下来的液体越来越多。

“那就去救他。哈利，或许我现在应该安慰你，但是战争已经打响了，落幕还没落下。你要去打败汤姆。战争之后，你可以慢慢和我说，你们会有很多的时间相处。”邓布利多的话是一个大锤子，敲醒了我。我好像听见了他在我耳边破口大骂，责备我现在的颓废。我擦掉了那些液体，走了出去。

“希望你们幸福。”我快离开的时候，我听见邓布利多这样说。我有些诧异，但是我没停下脚步。

走过庞弗雷夫人的时候，我停下来了，向她询问了他的情况。所幸在救治时间内送来，只是蛇毒需要时间根除，其他的还不算严重。我看着他，越看越揪心。我将遮住他脸颊的头发，慢慢地别在他的耳后。在庞弗雷夫人和其他人震惊的目光中吻上了他的额头。

“等我。”我听见了外边的吵闹声——我命中注定的仇敌刺耳的叫声和辱骂和他的信众的喧哗声。我走了出去，带着必胜的决心，毕竟你还在等着我的，不是吗？

我亲爱的魔药教授，西弗勒斯·斯内普。

————————

**他没让我把我想要说的话说出，抱起我就冲，目不斜视。** **是不想看到我吧？毕竟我大你二十岁，又老又丑，嘴巴还那么地毒。你终于厌倦了吗，哈利？但是还是好想和你说。**

**“我…爱你…”他还在跑，身边略过的风将我的声音掩埋，他应该没听见。**

**波特，眼泪掉下来了，已经不是婴儿了还哭得这么难看。**

**哈利·波特，晚安。可惜不能帮你一劳永逸地忘掉我这个老蝙蝠。**

**我掉进了漩涡之中。** **黑色的漩涡，挺适合我的。**

**周围充斥着小孩的啼哭，那个女疯子刺耳的尖叫声，黑魔王的笑声还有那一句懦夫……** **眼前的场景不断地循环着莉莉死去的样子，邓布利多坠下高塔的模样还有哈利…还有哈利愤怒，用魔杖指着我的模样。**

**纵然是闭上眼睛，这些画面仍在，那些声音也在。**

**是惩罚，这些都是我的罪。即使是死亡也宽恕不了的罪。**

————————

我赢了，可是他没醒。明明庞弗雷夫人说了他已经没什么大碍了。

你是累了吗？也对，在经历那些事后，是个人都会累的。没关系的，请好好休息，我会等你的，无论多久，我依旧会等。我向梅林发誓！

我坐在病床旁重复着一个月以来的工作，帮他擦拭身体，把最近发生的大小事都告诉他。每一次我去看他，我都会希望他能早些醒。不仅是希望他能陪陪我，和我说话，我更希望我能在他醒来后，我能多喂些食物给他，养胖他。他真的太瘦了。

一个月以来，药剂是他唯一的食物来源。我甚至可以说战争前的他都比现在好上不知道多少倍！他现在瘦到看到肋骨了！

西弗……我抚摸着他的脸颊，还好还是温热的。

我坐在他身旁，开始了我的工作。“西弗，霍格沃兹还在重建。昨天，罗恩念错了咒语，结果温室的玻璃碎了一片，赫敏和麦格教授路过把他骂了一顿。地窖是我在修，到此都是你的影子。在修你的书柜的时候，我甚至看到了你皱着眉在选书的样子…”我低笑了一下，鼻头发酸，眼眶开始湿了。

“…西弗，你可真的很会藏啊！我发现了哦，你的日记本~等你醒来，说给我听吧。虽然我觉得不可能。西弗，你现在应该起来，责备我乱翻你的东西，侵犯你的隐私权的…”说到最后我发现我说完了所有的琐事，剩下的只有对他无尽的思念，这些我想等他醒来一点点地说给他听。

“西弗，明天我还会再来的，祝好梦。”我亲了他的脸颊，便离开了。回到了那个没有他身影的蜘蛛尾巷。

————————

**在无尽的黑暗中，我听见了那个愚蠢的狮子幼崽的声音。**

**听见他一遍遍地，温柔地呼唤我的名字，就像风携带了三月的阳光把我一层层地包围，似乎是想要把温暖留在我的身边，企图在这寒冰刺骨的黑暗中温暖我，可却那么地模糊不清，下一秒风离开了。留下的还是那熟悉的寒冷。**

**我必须承认这些一直循环的回忆对我而言是一种折磨，精神上的折磨，但那小鬼却是我一直坚持下去的理由。** **我不知道为什么我这样坚持，明明我已经死了。** **在这没有时间流逝的空间中，我又一次听见了他的声音。**

**这一次，变得很清晰，他似乎在我耳边低语，鼻息弄得我耳朵痒痒的。我听见了，听见这个狂妄，自大的格兰芬多所说的话。**

**“我爱你。”** **这句话像炸弹一样，炸开了这个空间，带来了一丝的光，慢慢地把黑暗吞噬。**

**我的爱人在这光的尽头，脸上的诧异慢慢转为笑容，他笑得很灿烂，身边是日出的暖意，他的眼泪像断线的珍珠掉了下来，滴在了我的脸上。**

**“西弗，欢迎回来！”他咬上我的嘴唇，又放开了，他的舌在描绘我的唇，像一条蛇一样在我口腔中游走。**

**我看见了床边带着水珠的鸡蛋花，迎着黄昏的余晖开得比我见过的任何一种花还要漂亮。**

————————

我又去见他了。他已经睡了三个月了，他的主治医师说他应该不会醒来了。

但是我不信！他一定会醒来的，他不会抛下我的。

我把带来的鸡蛋花放在花盆里，坐在的床边，静静地看着他。其实我上午已经来过一趟了，但是刚刚路过花店的时候，我神使鬼差地买下了一束鸡蛋花，又来到了圣芒戈。

我只是想看看他。我是这样对我那莫名其妙的举动作出解释。

“波特先生，已经过了时间了。请您尽快回去，不要给我们造成困扰。”哦，这是一个新来的小护士，每次看着我都有莫名的敌意。我估摸着她是西弗的小粉丝。我有时候会笑着，带着轻佻的语气和他说，“现在霍格沃兹的地窖蛇王也有粉丝了呢~”

“抱歉。”我对她笑了笑，看着西弗，忍下了心底的不舍，在他耳边轻轻地说一句“我爱你。”语气郑重，我想几个星期前的记者会我的语气也没有这样严肃过。

几乎是我起身的那一刻，我看见了他的睫毛轻抖，像刚刚破茧成蝶的翅膀，他睁开了闭了三个月之久的眼睛，眼里还带着迷茫，看起来迷迷糊糊的。我露出了笑容，这绝对是我自六年级以来笑得最高兴的一次。

“西弗，欢迎回来。”我吻上了这片薄唇，报复地咬了咬，随后心疼地放开，开始慢慢地，一处处地侵略他的口腔。哦梅林，我发誓我听见了那个小护士的惊呼声。

管她呢！我的王子又回到了我的身边。

————————

**那个小鬼坐在我面前，脸上带着兴奋的淡红色。**

**“** **波特，你的老教授是不是该感谢你在他命悬一线的时候救了他还是该感谢你大恩大德刚刚没憋死他？”波特歉意地向我笑了笑。**

**除了傻笑之外，什么都不会的狮子！**

**“西弗，以后别在往黑暗内躲了好吗？如果你要躲的话，我会把光带到你的身边。”我还想继续数落他，可他完全不给我这个机会，直接打断了我。**

**我挑了挑眉，几个月不见，鲁莽的狮子开始学会说这些文绉绉的话了。**

**甜言蜜语我可以当做是苍蝇在耳边飞来飞去的声音，但他眼里的情绪，我无法忽视。那些情绪是会说话的，把他这几个月的疼苦，爱意和思念通通告诉了我。祖母绿的眼瞳内装着北极光，闪烁着我得不到的温柔。**

**这一刻我，我想要自私一次。或许…或许再爱他一次，是一件无伤大雅的事情** **。** **我想到了我给他的回复，是一句我从麻瓜那边听来的话：“我本可忍受黑暗，如果我未曾见过光。”**

**他又吻上了我，这让我怀疑这孩子脑袋里除了魁地奇之外都是接吻。** **他握住了我的手，在我快没气的时候放开我可怜的嘴唇。**

**看向他的同时，我想我错了，** **祖母绿内的温暖，是我触碰得到的。  
**

——————————

七夕快乐！

[@樨妤](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=540225534) 的点梗，不知道有没有达到要求😂 


End file.
